The Return of Beelzenef's Curse
by bunnychu15
Summary: The host club goes with a Vocaloid theme for Halloween, but when Tamaki has a weird dream, he does something to make the twins mad and they get revenge. How will he handle this and is there really such a thing as Beelzenef's Curse? Fanfiction and art collab with Mimiko-Kataomoi on DeviantART; strict canon, no OCs; one-shot
Bunny, here! Back when I had my rikkulockhart15 DeviantART account, I wrote this story with mimiko-kataomoi for an art/story collab in a contest, but never posted it anywhere myself. Hope you guys enjoy it, though I did add a few things.

 **Disclaimer** : _Bunnychu15 and mimiko-kataomoi do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Ouran High School Host Club and all its characters are property of Bisco Hatori. Vocaloid is property of Yamaha Corporation and its respected songs are property of their respected owners:_

-"Magnet": Ryuusei-P  
-"Dreaming Little Bird": Hayaya-P  
-"Trick and Treat": OSTER-Project  
-"Guilty Verse": Peperon-P  
-"A Song and Drama of Carrots": Owata-P  
-"Servant of Evil": Akuno-P  
-"Cendrillon": Signal-P and Orange  
-"Imitation Black": Natsu-P  
-"Creepy Toast": Doofus-P

* * *

The Return of Beelzenef's Curse

It was just a normal day in Music Room 3 and the host club was making preparations for Halloween. Oddly enough, they were having trouble coming up with a theme that everyone would like this year. Tamaki, of course had suggested vampires, but Renge claimed that vampires were overrated and wanted to do something more flamboyant. So the hosts were each told to go out and look for a new theme. Eventually Tamaki heard some creepy music playing in the hallways and became interested.

 _"Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes_  
 _Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest_  
 _Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick_  
 _Come, come, now isn't it fun?_  
 _Let the games begin!"_

Tamaki was interested by the music and asked Haruhi what the music was.

"Haruhi, what is this new music I'm hearing?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know. It's some song by two Vocaloids named Rin and Len. Apparently Vocaloid has become pretty popular among the first years, but I'm not that into it." Haruhi said. Then Tamaki got an idea.

"This is it! This is the inspiration I've been looking for!" Tamaki said happily. He went back to Music Room 3 and called a host club meeting, dragging Haruhi with him. "Everyone, Haruhi has discovered a new trend among the first years, so our theme for Halloween will be Vocaloid!" Tamaki declared, much to Renge's delight.

"Oh I love Vocaloid! Perfect choice, Haruhi!" Renge said happily, coming up from her rising podium, dressed in a strangely futuristic looking outfit, getting several weird looks. "What? Have you never seen a Vocaloid before? I'm cosplaying Megurine Luka, one of the best ones there is!" Renge declared happily.

"So it's settled then. Everyone, you will all find a Vocaloid to cosplay for our annual Halloween Host Club event!" Kyouya declared with a smile, already knowing that he would be Kiyoteru Hiyama, the one Vocaloid that would require the LEAST costuming and makeup for him. As for the others, they all decided on which Vocaloid they wanted to be pretty quickly.

"So you know those two twins, Hikaru?" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and grinned.

"Rin and Len, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded back.

"Do you think I would make a better Rin or a Len, dear brother?" Kaoru asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I think you would make a perfect Len, my dear brother. After all, I am the oldest twin, much like Rin, wouldn't you agree?" Hikaru asked.

"So which outfit should I wear, Hikaru? Normal, 'Magnet,' or 'Servant of Evil?' I'm concerned that 'Magnet' would be too revealing." Kaoru said. Hikaru grinned.

"Magnet would suit you perfectly, dear brother. After all…" Hikaru started.

"Forbidden sibling love is part of our client package." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said, getting into the Magnet poses. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Looks like they're at it again." Haruhi muttered to herself. She turned around when she noticed someone tugging on her coat sleeve. It was Hunny-sempai.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Mori-chan is going to be Gakupo and I'm going to be Gumi! We're dressing up for 'A Song and Drama of Carrots' and will be eating lots of yummy carrot cake! Who are you going to be?" Hunny asked her. The twins immediately became interested.

"Haruhi, you should be 'Magnet' Hatsune Miku and join in on our forbidden love plan." Hikaru said.

"Really? What's she like?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru pulled out a picture of Hatsune Miku in her normal outfit, then one of Magnet Miku and Luka, then one of Magnet Miku and Len, then another of Magnet Miku and Rin.

"She's the one with the long blue hair in pigtails. All you'd have to do is wear hair extensions and then you're set! Besides that, Renge will be happy if you do." Kaoru said, showing the picture to Renge, who squealed with delight and glomped Haruhi.

"Kyaaa! Haruhi, oh please be our Miku! You'd look soooo cute as her!" Renge exclaimed, squeezing Haruhi tightly. Tamaki was horrified by the pictures of Miku, especially the one of her with Luka. He was astonished that the twins would even SUGGEST such a thing for his lovely "daughter" to wear!

"Well, the outfit is kinda girly, but I suppose if you guys want me to…" Haruhi started to say, until Tamaki interrupted all of them.

"That's enough! I forbid the two of you to harass my little Haruhi like that! Haruhi, please say no to those dreadful outfits and do a cosplay with your daddy instead!" Tamaki begged Haruhi, making everyone groan in annoyance.

"Senpai, I hadn't even said yes yet. Besides that, the outfit is way too girly for my usual taste." Haruhi said. Everyone else groaned in annoyance. Kyouya pulled up a picture on his laptop of Kaito and Meiko in traditional Japanese kimonos, titled "Dreaming Little Bird."

"If I may interject, I think this outfit of Meiko would be more appropriate for Haruhi. It would be less revealing and prettier. Also, Tamaki could cosplay Kaito, the blue haired man with Meiko. If the rest of us wore outfits in a similar style, then we could all take pictures together and also cater to our clientele." Kyouya suggested. Tamaki seemed to like this idea.

"That's perfect for our little Haruhi, Mama! Thank you for your wonderful suggestion, Kyouya! Haruhi, what do you think?" Tamaki asked happily. Haruhi scratched her chin.

"Well, I guess that will do. It's not as girly as that other outfit and I wouldn't have to wear extensions. Just a simple brown wig or I could even just use my real hair." Haruhi said. Tamaki squealed with delight and glomped Haruhi.

"Yay! We get to be Kaito and Meiko!" Tamaki said happily, squeezing Haruhi tightly.

"Then I'll be a chibi version of Miku! After all, my clients prefer when I dress cutely and I can ride on Mori-chan's back without it looking silly!" Hunny said happily. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I guess that works. After all, 'Dreaming Little Bird' is another song about forbidden love." Hikaru said.

"Which works fine for us, right, Hikaru? Although…"

"It's a shame not to get to see Haruhi in a miniskirt." Both twins said simultaneously, making Haruhi blush and Tamaki get angry.

"Quit having perverted thoughts about my darling, daughter!" Tamaki yelled. The twins grinned.

"But, boss, weren't you thinking the same thing?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki blushed.

"Yeah, Tamaki, you'd want to see Haruhi in a tiny miniskirt too, right?" Kaoru asked, making Tamaki blush even more, picturing Haruhi in Hatsune Miku's usual outfit, winking at him. Tamaki got up and looked at the twins angrily.

"I will allow no such thing! We already decided on 'Dreaming Little Bird' outfits, anyway! I'm going home." Tamaki shouted, storming out of the room, causing everyone else to shake their heads.

"I guess this means that we're decided then. Meeting adjourned." Kyouya said. He left Music Room 3 and the others followed suit.

Several hours later, Tamaki was at his house in his pajamas, looking at his outfit which had just arrived and pacing around his room. He was still thinking about Haruhi in Hatsune Miku's costume and was embarrassed about it.

"Those blasted twins…putting those awful, awful thoughts about my darling Haruhi in my head." Tamaki said. "Oh well. It's time for bed." He yawned and got into bed, turning out the light. Little did he know what his dreams would be like that night…as he drifted off to sleep, he started to fall deep into a dream, hearing that same eerie music he heard at school.

* * *

 _"The cinnamon stick is a magic wand_  
 _With just one flick the syrup will swell_  
 _Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness_  
 _Sheltered by the canopy_  
 _You'll fall deep asleep."_

In his dreams, Tamaki was with Haruhi in the forest. He was wearing his Mad Hatter costume from the Host Club's Alice in Wonderland theme day. He looked around the forest and was confused about his surroundings. This wasn't Wonderland, but it was FAR from the real world as well.

"Senpai, what's wrong? Are we lost again?" Haruhi asked Tamaki worriedly. Tamaki turned toward Haruhi and blushed when he noticed that she was wearing her Alice costume, also from the Host Club's Alice in Wonderland theme day. Tamaki smiled and patted Haruhi on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear Haruhi! I, your beloved Senpai will get us to safety and out of this dreary forest!" Tamaki declared. He then looked around and chuckled. "That is, as soon as I figure out exactly where we are." Tamaki said. Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, so we really are lost, then." Haruhi said. She and Tamaki walked around the forest, trying to find a way out. Eventually they came across a tiny cottage made of candy, with jack-o-lanterns outside, glowing brightly. Tamaki looked at Haruhi again, noticing that their outfits had changed again, this time to those akin to Hansel's and Gretel's from the fairy tale of the same name. Haruhi was wearing pigtail extensions like Miku's and a light blue dress with a white, frilly undershirt and red bow, while Tamaki was wearing a dark blue jumper with a white shirt and a scarf like Kaito's. "Oh look! Maybe we can ask for help in that cute little house up ahead!" Haruhi suggested much to Tamaki's horror. Tamaki was already scared silly.

"Are you sure about that, Haruhi, dear. I think it's a bad idea to go into that house. Who knows who could be in there?" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Would you rather be lost in the forest all night, Senpai?" Haruhi asked cynically. Tamaki shook his head. Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "Then we need to at least ask directions out of this place or at least find a place to stay. Come on, Senpai." Haruhi said, dragging a scared Tamaki along with her. Haruhi rang the doorbell and the door creaked as it opened. Tamaki was horrified to see none other than…Hikaru and Kaoru…dressed in their Cheshire Cat outfits from the Host Club's Alice in Wonderland theme day.

 _"It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages_  
 _If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun_  
 _Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand_  
 _So, right away_  
 _Entrust yourself to me"_

"Well, what do we have here, dear brother? Visitors!" Kaoru said with a devious grin on his face that made Tamaki shudder.

"And very nice looking ones too. They're so cute that I could just eat them up!" Hikaru said happily. Tamaki hid behind Haruhi and trembled in fear.

"Haruhi, don't go into the house! Just ask for directions and then we'll be on our way!" Tamaki whispered, clearly scared. Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Senpai. I was going to do that anyway." Haruhi said. She smiled at the twins. "Hey, guys, do you know a way out of the forest?" Haruhi asked. The twins just grinned at her menacingly, making Tamaki even more afraid.

"We don't know a way out of the forest, but you're welcome to stay with us until morning." Kaoru said. Tamaki trembled in fear at the thought and started shaking his head.

"Please, come on in. We don't bite." Hikaru said. Kaoru escorted Haruhi in while Hikaru dragged Tamaki, who was now standing completely still, fearing for his life, into the house. Kaoru, who was now dressed up like a witch version of Rin, took Haruhi off to the side, while Hikaru led Tamaki into a closet. "This is where you'll be staying, new toy." Hikaru said menacingly. He was now dressed as a vampire version of Len and had in his hands a small, white rose pin. Hikaru covered Tamaki's mouth as he screamed and the pin pierced him, turning him into one of their dolls. "There. Now you're a part of our little theater. Don't worry. We'll take good care of Haruhi. You'll get to see her later." Hikaru said sadistically, with a menacing smile on his face. Tamaki tried to break out of the closet, but noticed that he was not only back in his host uniform…but was attached by puppet strings to some sort of a stand…right next to puppets of the other hosts! He watched as the twins fed Haruhi some sort of cinnamon stick, blindfolded her, and led her to some sort of a chair. Tamaki watched as she turned into a child and was running around, playing with the twins, thinking that the blindfold was some sort of a sack on her head and that they were playing games together.

"One, two, three! Ready or not! Here I come!" Haruhi shouted in a child-like voice, running around with the sack on her head, as Hikaru and Kaoru guided her around the room, looking for a plush rabbit that looked like Hunny's Usa-chan that the twins had hidden somewhere…not noticing that she was being led to a bed, which had plushies of Tamaki's Kuma-chan bear and the same rabbit on it.

 _"For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out_  
 _The mercy of love has no place here_  
 _Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped_  
 _And saw the shadows cast by the lantern_  
 _Suddenly, your hair stands on end"_

"Found you!" Haruhi said happily, picking up Usa-chan and Kuma-chan. She fell asleep on the bed and turned back into her teenage self, cuddling with the plush rabbit and bear, as the twins threw darts at the bed and started giggling. It didn't take too long for Haruhi to wake up, and then she noticed a hole through the blindfold. 'Huh?' Haruhi thought to herself. She looked at the twins who were sitting on the floor, next to some jack-o-lanterns and noticed to her horror that the shadows of the twins looked like…PUPPETS. Tamaki noticed this as well and tried to scream for Haruhi to run, but could not speak through in his puppet form.

'Run! Run now, Haruhi, before it's too late!' Tamaki thought. He couldn't believe that he was helpless to help Haruhi out of the situation she was in. Meanwhile, Haruhi couldn't move. She just stared at the twins with a horrified look on her face through the hole in the blindfold. The twins began to talk to each other for a bit.

"So what do you think about our new toys, dear brother?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru smiled menacingly.

"The boy was no fun, so I went ahead and turned him into a doll. He's a good addition to our little puppet show." Hikaru said. Haruhi tried to stay still, but gasped when she saw the door open to some sort of a closet…full of scissors, stuffing, strings, and all sorts of things for making puppets. Then her eyes widened in horror as she saw puppet versions of Tamaki, all the other hosts, Renge, and all their regular clients! She couldn't help but utter a cry.

'Help us, Haruhi. Help us!' The puppet versions of the Ouran High School students all said to her in her mind.

'No, Haruhi! Just run away before it's too late!' Tamaki begged. This time Haruhi could hear him very clearly and let out a scream, getting the twins' attention. They chased her until finally she fell back into a chair.

"Well, look who just woke up, dear Hikaru. It looks like she found out about our little secret." Kaoru said, looking at Haruhi with an evil grin on is face.

"Yes, indeed she did, dear Kaoru. I guess there's no turning back now, is there?" Hikaru said, as Haruhi just stared at them in fear.

'Don't just stare at them! Run away, Haruhi!' Tamaki shouted in Haruhi's mind. However, Haruhi could not budge from her seat. She was frozen stiff in fear.

 _"My, my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?_  
 _If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?_  
 _Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face_  
 _Slip back into your skin_  
 _and go back to the show"_

Haruhi trembled in the chair, not knowing what the twins wanted with her. They clearly weren't the same fun pranksters she knew at school. Meanwhile, Tamaki who was watching the whole scene was thinking that he knew the twins were evil all along!

"What are you going to do to me?" Haruhi asked, clearly frightened. The twins just giggled and held each other's hands. Then they each whispered something into the others' ears.

"You're so cute that we've decided to make you our permanent playmate!" Kaoru said, putting his arm on her shoulder, making her tremble in fear.

"Yes, indeed! You're the cutest toy we've played with yet! All you're missing is that cute little smile of yours." Hikaru said, forming a smile on Haruhi's face. Neither she nor Tamaki could do anything at this rate. Haruhi kept hearing the voices of the other dolls in her head, as Tamaki watched on in horror.

'Help us, Haruhi. Help us!' the Ouran High School student puppets begged.

'Haruhi, why aren't you running away? You need to get out of here before it's too late!' Tamaki screamed in Haruhi's head. Haruhi tried to do as Tamaki said, but found that her legs were too heavy to move on their own.

'I…I can't move!' Haruhi thought in fear, as the twins moved in closer to her. Tamaki had no idea what they were planning to do to his precious Haruhi, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Now all we need to do is add the finishing touch and you'll be perfect, just like a little doll." The twins said simultaneously. Kaoru pulled out a small, red rose pin and Hikaru pulled out some scissors, a needle, and some thread. Haruhi had noticed that each of the host puppets was wearing one in their respected color, as well as the shadows of Hikaru and Kaoru.

'Oh, God…I think they're going to kill me!' Haruhi thought. She tried to move out of the chair, but now not only were her legs like lead, but her arms could not move either. Kaoru stabbed her with the rose pin, causing her to scream in agony. She felt a sharp pain as Hikaru started snipping at something and then sewed it together, stuffing it full of cotton. Haruhi looked down in shock and realized that it was herself…or rather her new self…a plush doll in her host club uniform, with a red rose in the pocket and strings attached to the back of it…like a puppet. 'What…just happened. I feel…strangely…thirsty.' Haruhi thought, staring at the cup of milk Hikaru was holding. Then to Tamaki's horror, the Haruhi doll opened her mouth and started to speak quietly.

"...Hey, give me some?" Haruhi asked quietly and then giggled like a child, just like Miku did in the song, much to Tamaki's horror! The twins smiled, satisfied with their craftsmanship.

 _"What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling_  
 _Shall I bring you some warm milk?_  
 _Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here_  
 _The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return"_

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and gave her some milk.

"There you are. Now you're not thirsty anymore and can stay and play with us…forever." Hikaru said menacingly. To Tamaki's horror, Haruhi nodded and laughed.

'This isn't happening…this isn't happening…this…isn't…HAPPENING!' Tamaki thought in horror. He watched in horror as Kaoru removed Haruhi's wallet from her coat pocket and attached a piece of wood to the strings, officially turning Haruhi into a plush marionette puppet…just like him.

"There. Now you're perfect…our little Haruhi doll that we can play with together." Kaoru said. The two twins giggled.

'No, no, no! I have to do something! I WON'T allow this!' Tamaki thought as he looked on in horror at the sight. Hikaru opened the door to the closet and grabbed the Tamaki puppet, along with the other host puppets.

"Now let's go play!" the twins said simultaneously. Kaoru grabbed the remaining puppets and pulled back the curtain, revealing none other than…a puppet stage!

 _"Give me something, hurry, hurry_  
 _Hey c'mon, right away_  
 _Abandon the notion of having a choice_  
 _We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey_  
 _Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now."_

"Is the show ready to start?" Hikaru asked, after he put all the host club puppets backstage and the client puppets in the audience. Nekozawa's puppet self grinned, being controlled by a giant Beelzenef.

"It's ready, sirs, and Beelzenef will direct!" Nekozawa said, laughing evilly. The twins smiled at him.

"Good. Now let's start the show!" Kaoru said. Tamaki looked on in shock as the twins stepped on stage and turned into puppets themselves, a giant Kirimi looked down on them and started to pull at the puppet strings.

"Yay! Let's play!" Kirimi said, playing with each puppet, making them dance on stage to her every whim. Tamaki couldn't do a thing because he was being controlled by Beelzenef and Kirimi.

 _"RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

At that moment, the music stopped and Tamaki woke up. He started screaming at the top of his lungs, causing his maid to walk in.

"Master Tamaki, it's almost time for school and you're still in your pajamas. What on EARTH is going on?" the maid asked. Tamaki started trembling.

"I have to get to school right away and save Haruhi from those horrible twins before they do something unspeakably evil to her!" Tamaki screamed. His maid grabbed him by his night shirt collar in annoyance.

"Not before you put your clothes on, mister. Now march to your closet and change!" His maid ordered. Tamaki noticed that his kimono was missing from his closet.

"Any idea where my kimono went?" Tamaki asked. His maid sighed in annoyance.

"I put it up so it wouldn't get dirty. Besides that, you'll look ridiculous in that girly thing. If you want a costume, wear this instead, but wait until you get to school." His maid said, pointing to his prince costume from last year's Host Club festival, with a white and red cape and golden trimming added to it. Tamaki smiled.

"Well, I guess this will work. I'll call the others and tell them that there was a change of plans." Tamaki said. After he made the calls, he changed into his school uniform and carried the costume with him to the limo. After classes were over, he changed into his prince costume and went to Music Room 3. "Is everyone ready?" Tamaki asked. He looked at the group and was astonished to see Haruhi in her white ball gown from last year's festival, with a more elaborate sash to tie the dress with, added trimming to the sleeves, a black choker with a rose on it, and glass slippers. Her hair was up in pigtail extensions like Hatsune Miku and she was wearing a white headband with gold trimming and fluffs on the edges.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki came to his senses.

"Oh it's nothing, Haruhi. It's just…that dress looks pretty on you." Tamaki said with a smile. Haruhi blushed.

"Oh, this old thing? It's too girly, in my opinion, but the twins insisted that I wear it. Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, and Renge seem to like it too." Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled and looked at Kyouya, who was dressed as Kiyoteru, in his black and white cape with vampire fangs from Kiyoteru's song, "Guilty Verse."

"Since you made a change of plans and dressed up as Kaito in a prince outfit, I had the twins' maids fix up Haruhi's dress from last year to look like Hatsune Miku's outfit from 'Cendrillon,' her duet with Kaito." Kyouya commented with a smile. Tamaki smiled back then looked on in horror as the twins were in their VERY SAME outfits from his dream.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what's with your outfits?" Tamaki asked.

"We decided to still go with our plans and dress up as Rin and Len." Hikaru said.

"But we wore the Halloween versions of their costumes since this is a Halloween event." Kaoru said.

"You got a problem with it or something?" the twins asked, making faces at Tamaki. Tamaki hid behind Haruhi.

"Be careful, Haruhi! They may look nice, but if you're not careful, they'll kill you and turn you into a doll!" Tamaki begged Haruhi in a manic state.

"What on earth are you talking about, Senpai? They can't kill me and turn me into a doll. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Haruhi exclaimed in annoyance. Mori shook his head in disbelief while Hunny nodded. They were both wearing Gakupo's and Len's outfits from "Imitation Black."

"Haru-chan's right, Tama-chan; there's no way Kao-chan or Hika-chan could turn us all into dolls, even if they wanted to!" Hunny said, defending Hikaru and Kaoru, who were starting to get really irritated with Tamaki. Tamaki got on his knees and begged Haruhi to listen to him.

"I'm telling you, Haruhi! It's just like in that dream I had last night. They'll act all nice and sweet at first, and then kill us all! Stay away from those two delinquents for your own good!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing his finger at Hikaru and Kaoru. Everyone laughed.

"So you're telling us that you're acting this way because of some stupid dream you had?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki nodded. The twins laughed even more.

"I'm honestly offended, Tamaki. In all the years you've known us, you know we never would hurt Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Especially not because of a stupid dream. If we wanted to play with her, it would be a harmless prank." Both twins said simultaneously. Tamaki got angry, his face flushing red.

"Quit making a fool out of me! I know what those two are up to, and if the rest of you don't believe me, then I'm leaving!" Tamaki said, angrily storming out of the room. He changed out of his prince costume and then went straight home. Haruhi shook her head.

"He made a fool out of himself." Haruhi said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention that he freaked out about our costumes." Hikaru said.

"And he called us delinquents! I've never been so offended!" Kaoru said. Kyouya sighed.

"For once I agree with you." Kyouya said in annoyance. The twins looked at the other hosts with cunning smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys, how about we prank Tamaki for real." Hikaru suggested. Everyone looked at him astounded.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Haruhi asked. The twins both patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, Haruhi. It will just be a harmless prank that will scare him silly." Kaoru said with a silly grin on his face. "Now here's the plan." Kaoru said. He whispered his plan to the hosts as they got into a huddle. They all nodded and left Music Room 3.

* * *

 _Lying all alone,_  
 _Next to my cell phone,_  
 _It's a tiny piece of toast._  
 _Staring at me,_  
 _Looking angry,_  
 _Wait just a second, eh?_  
 _How does that thing have eyes?_

Tamaki woke up, changed clothes and went to school. The hosts had all called him, apologizing for their rude behavior and offered him something for breakfast, so he was looking forward to going back to Music Room 3 before classes started.

"I'm glad they all finally came to their senses and apologized to me for their rude behavior. Though I do have to admit that I went overboard, they were rude too." Tamaki said. He opened the door to Music Room 3 and greeted the other members of the Host Club. Kyouya smiled and walked up to Tamaki.

"Good morning, Tamaki. We have a special breakfast for you. It's right this way." Kyouya said. He, Tamaki, Kaoru, Mori, and Haruhi all walked toward the small breakfast table, Haruhi arranged for Tamaki.

"I hope this actually works." Haruhi muttered. Kaoru shushed Haruhi. "So do you like how everything is arranged?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, changing the subject. He nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Now I think I'll go eat." Tamaki stared at everything on the table, but noticed that there was one dish that had a cover over it. "Everything looks lovely, but I wonder what's under this cover." Tamaki said. He opened up the cover, backed away from the table, and then screamed as loud as he could.

 _Creepy toast,_  
 _Staring at me,_  
 _Creepy toast,_  
 _What are you plotting now?_

"What's wrong, boss? Is there something you don't like?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki just shuddered and pointed at the small plate on the table. Mori walked up to the table and looked at the item Tamaki was scared of. It was a small piece of toast, carved to look like Beelzenef, Nekozawa's cursed cat doll, face and everything.

"It's toast." Mori commented. Tamaki was trembling in fear behind Haruhi.

"Not just any toast…it looks like Beelzenef! I knew it! Nekozawa used his crazy powers and put a curse on my breakfast, turning it into possessed toast!" Tamaki yelled, cowering in fear.

 _As I creep closer,_  
 _It gets angrier,_  
 _It looks like Big Al,_  
 _Wait, that doesn't rhyme at all!_  
 _It stares at me,_  
 _Very creepily._  
 _Wait just a second, eh?_  
 _Is this thing checking me out!?_

"Now that you think of it, Hikaru still has that odd Beelzenef curse doll he tried to prank me with last year. I haven't seen him since the club party yesterday. I wonder if something happened!" Kaoru said, pretending to be scared. Mori looked around the table and picked up Hunny's plush rabbit.

"Mitsukuni is missing." Mori said. Everyone started to panic.

 _Creepy toast,_  
 _Staring at me,_  
 _Creepy toast,_  
 _Why don't you just go!_

"This has to be because of that Beelzenef doll Hikaru picked up! It really is cursed!" Tamaki screamed, running around in a frenzy. Haruhi stopped him.

"It's just toast, guys. How bad could it be?" Haruhi asked. Then everyone noticed that the toast started moving. It sat up off of the plate.

"Is it me, or did that toast just move?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki was biting his fingernails behind Haruhi.

"It's not just you! That thing just sat up! It really is haunted!" Tamaki screamed. Haruhi slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Quit it, Tamaki. You're making yourself look like a fool." Haruhi said. Then everyone was shocked when the toast started to sing in an eerie voice.

 _Hey, you, it cries out to me,_  
 _Why don't you eat me?_  
 _I am perfectly tasty…_  
 _…AND WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL!_

At this point the whole host club was freaked out. They ran for safety. Everything was fine until Tamaki noticed that he was alone.

"Guys, where are you? This isn't funny anymore! Oh no! The cursed toast must have eaten them!" Tamaki explained, running around and screaming. He then noticed the toast was sleeping and started to creep up on it.

"BOO!" everyone yelled, jumping out from under the table and its surroundings. Hunny who had been under the table the entire time, sent the toast flying onto Tamaki's face, causing him to run away, right into a wall and pass out. Haruhi picked up the dropped toast and started to eat it.

"Not bad. I think Senpai has had a little too much of a scare for one day though. Let's go wake him up." Haruhi said. Everyone laughed and went to go wake up Tamaki.

 _Creepy Toast,_  
 _Staring at me,_  
 _Creepy Toast,_  
 _(As I creep closer,)_  
 _(,it gets angrier)_  
 _(It looks like Big Al.)_  
 _(Wait, that doesn't rhyme at all!)_  
 _(It stares at me,)_  
 _(Very creepily,)_  
 _(Wait, just a second, eh?)_  
 _(Is this thing checking me out?)_  
 _What are you plotting now?_

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves! :)


End file.
